


Angel in Night Vale.

by JosieRuby1



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Night Vale, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Cas, Dean and Sam appear in a strange desert town...





	

Angel in Night Vale

There is a stranger in our humble little down today, Night Vale. A man who is claiming to be an Angel. Now, as you know Angels are not allowed in Night Vale, Angels do not exist and we must not acknowledge any existence of them. This man could very well be a test for us something sent by a vague yet menacing government agency to trip us up. Do not acknowledge the Angel unless you want to disappear forever.

Welcome to Night Vale.

The whole town is ablaze with talk about this so-called Angel. We’re all used to the apparent Angels that live with Old Woman Josie and help her with the everyday things. We even got to see a couple of these Erika’s at that special event that happened a few weeks back. But what has got everyone talking about this “Angel” – please let it be noted that I say angel in quotation marks, it is not me acknowledging it is an angel – is the fact that it is not one of the Erika’s. It is someone completely new.

This information has come to me from Old Woman Josie herself. She told me in a long and rather excited report that the man was not the same type of Angel as the Erika’s. While the Erika’s are lanky and over tall with wings that span the length of a house and more, this Angel looks simply like a man. A rather cute man with piercing blue eyes, she was quite to add. Josie had told us that he is calling himself Castiel and that he seemed very confused about everything and only cared about finding “His Dean”.

“Castiel is an average height, a bit taller than me, wearing a light trench coat and he has these blue eyes, deep sad looking blue eyes.” Josie told me. “Sad eyes that have obviously seem far far too many bad things. He looked like he needed a good cup of tea and a long therapy session. Which of course I offered him.”

Old Woman Josie went on to explain how Castiel was rather rude towards the Erikas, telling them that they weren’t actually Angels. Apparently, there was an anger within him towards the Erikas for their claims at being Angels. He caused the electricity to short out and in the mist of the flashing lights shadows of wings appeared on the walls, dark, broken looking wings that were infinitely more terrible than the Erikas wings.

Hold on a minute, listeners, there seems to be some sort of commotion going on outside of the recording studio. It’s not Management, it’s not the same terror filling sort of noise that they cause, it is more… like a scuffle or fight. Kareem?! Uh huh… Really…? What Oh okay. Well that’s great, send him in!

Listeners, I am being told that a man calling himself Dean Winchester is trying to push his way into the Studio. Now, I don’t often allow random people into my studio but right now it seems somewhat necessary. If only for the drama of it all. Come on in Dean!

_What the frigging hell is going on? Where’s Cas?_

Well, assuming he hasn’t moved from since the report. He’s with Old Woman Josie at her house out by the Car Lot. But I was rather hoping that you would tell us a bit about yourself and this Cas. It’s not often we get strangers in Night Vale. Last time he turned out to be perfect. Hi husband. But I get the feeling you’re going to be more like trouble makers.

_We ain’t trouble makers. We get rid of trouble. Where the hell are we?_

You’re in Night Vale obviously. We’re just a _friendWly_ desert community.

_You’re a weird ass community. Angels are banned? What sort of sh-_

Language! We’re on air! Please. Tell me about this so-called Angel of yours.

_He ain’t mine. Castiel is an angel using the body of a human as a vessel for his survival on Earth. Why am I even telling you this, you’re probably going to lock me away for even talking about it because there is seriously something wrong with you if you think Angels should be illegal._

Angels themselves are not illegal, it is simply illegal to acknowledge the existence of one.

_Same damn thing. I am going to continue to acknowledge him because he’s frigging real and he’s a frigging Angel. He’s a pain in the ass but he’s still a frigging angel. Cas? Are you listening to this? Is he listening to this?_

Everyone in Night Vale listens, it just sort of plays wherever people are.

_Right. Good. Castiel. Come to the recording studio. No. Stay there, I’ll come to you._

Oh. Um. Listeners, Dean Winchester has just stormed back out. I caution you to avoid speaking to or approving him or the other stranger, Castiel, I believe they are dangerous to the calm running of our little town. Now, I am going to try and find some more information about these strangers and their actions while I do, let’s go to the Weather. [Link to Carry on my Wayward Son].

I am back, dear listeners, and according to my perfect and gorgeous husband, Carlos the Scientist, there is a third stranger in Night Vale. Carlos rang me while you were listening to the Weather and told me that this third stranger is tall as a giraffe and looks a bit like a moose, he also said that he seemed to be more reasonable than his brother. Oh yeah, this third stranger is the brother of Dean Winchester. He goes by the name of Sam Winchester and warns out that there will be hell to pay – _maybe literally_ – if we stay between Dean and his angel.

Carlos has told me that Sam is smart and reminds him a lot of himself from before he was in Night Vale. I guess that means that Sam is very good looking and pretty much a science genius. I am now very torn, Night Vale. Carlos is, of course, the smartest person I know, but he is also not from around here, so I have to remember he doesn’t always know the way of the town… Carlos has told me that he believes Sam and Dean and Castiel. He believes that Castiel is an… is not a human, let’s say. Now, I find myself wanting to believe it too because I trust Carlos’ judgement but Angels are _not_ real, Angels do not exist and to claim they do… Well, it’s practically suicide.

I will not acknowledge the existence of an Angel. Old Woman Josie’s friends, the Erikas, are simply so different type of creature, with different abilities to humans. This… Castiel person must simply by the same. He must just be a humanoid creature with different abilities to us. And it just happens that he can make shadow wings appear and believes himself to be an Angel. Him believing it is fine, I do not have to accept it. No. No I don’t. But I sort of do.

Anyway, let’s talk about the other news in the town. Night Vale does not stop simply because there are some strange strangers in the town. Oh, who am I kidding, of course it does. We live for drama like this. We crave the danger and I’m the stupid fool who’s going to go chasing the story. Carlos, if I die or disappear, please remember I love you. Okay, Night Vale, bear with me, we are taking this show on the road.

Listeners, I am currently out near the Car Lot, and I can see Dean talking with who must be Castiel. Old Woman Josie is standing between the two of them, although she is shorter than both of them and is having to look up considerably. It’s a good thing that the giraffe-moose Sam isn’t here as well. I can’t hear what they are saying but it seems rather heated. Given Cas was looking for “his Dean” he doesn’t seem very happy to see him now.

Oh, he’s coming over to me. Hi! Hello Castiel

**I have never understood the human tendency to deny what is in front of their face. What would it take for you to admit that I am in fact an angel? I could show you my true form but that would probably kill you. Even just seeing my real eyes could blind you.**

Wait so those blue eyes of yours aren’t even really yours.

**I fail to see how that is important. You know it is rather rude and ignorant to deny a truth that is right in front of you.** _He’s got a point you know._

Look, guys, you’re not from this town. We do not run like wherever it is you are front. We are different and I happen to love my life and my husband too much to get myself killed for admitting what you think you are. Now, you think you’re an angel and you believe he is too, but maybe get the hell out of Night Vale with that belief.

Oh…

_Cas? What the… Get back here you little-_

So, to keep you updated, Listeners, Castiel has…. Well, vanished. He had literally just disappeared on the spot. Dean is freaking out a lot and screaming at the sky as it that will bring him back…. Oh! It did! Cas it back. Hey Cas, wanna explain-

He’s got again. He literally just grabbed Dean’s arm and then the pair of them disappeared. Well that’s disappointing. I’m getting word from the Lab that Cas appeared there as well and disappeared with Sam mid-conversation. What a shame! Well, listeners, it seems that our adventure is over. Good night, Night Vale, good night.


End file.
